smo_speedrunfandomcom-20200216-history
Persistence
Persistence is a property that refers to the circumstances under which the changes caused by an action (such as collecting an item or killing an enemy) will "persist", or remain the same without resetting back to its default state. As an example, killing an enemy results in a change; namely, that the enemy is no longer there. Running a distance away from this enemy's spawn point and then returning will revert this change, by causing the enemy to respawn. Therefore, this change is said to have local persistence (described in further detail below). Categories of persistence There are four different levels of persistence: save file, kingdom, scene and local. Each refers to a different requirement for the change to be reverted. Save file persistence Save file persistence refers to changes that are permanent with regard to the save file they are performed on, and cannot be reverted unless one starts the game over on a new file. Some examples of actions with save file persistence include: * Collecting a new Power Moon or Multi Moon for the first time * Collecting new Regional Coins for the first time * Collecting a large coin stack * Planting a small seed in a pot * Planting a large seed (with the exception of those used to access loading zones) * Opening a door with a red hat emblem Kingdom persistence Kingdom persistence refers to changes that remain until one travels to a different kingdom; entering a sub-world will not reset them. This is the least common type of persistence, and most of the actions in this category are obscure or lesser-known. Some examples of these actions include: * Collecting new Moon Shards for the first time * Breaking a cage, as seen in the Sand Kingdom and Lost Kingdom * Breaking fossils in the Cascade Kingdom using Chain Chomps or the T-Rex * Draining the moat in the Mushroom Kingdom * Lighting the lanterns in the Cap Kingdom using Cappy * Placing sheep in a sheep pen Interestingly, if one travels to another kingdom via a Warp Painting, the kingdom-persisting changes from the previous kingdom will not be reset. The game retains these changes for the current kingdom and one previous kingdom, but only if a Warp Painting is used for travel. Traveling to another kingdom using the Odyssey will always reset these changes. Scene persistence Scene persistence refers to changes that do not revert until the player enters a different scene. (In most cases, this is equivalent to entering a sub-world, but there are a few instances of sub-worlds that exist in the same scene, such as the New Donk City Hall Auditorium in the Metro Kingdom.) The majority of changes fall into this category. Some examples include: * Collecting gray Power Moons, Moon Shards or Regional Coins * Causing a Power Moon, coins or a heart to spawn * Hitting a ? Block * Breaking most objects, including crates, blocks and nuts * Planting a large seed that is used to access a loading zone There are some changes that have scene-level persistence, but have alternative ways to revert them besides entering a different scene. One example of this is removing a hat from an enemy – while it can be reverted by changing scenes, it will also be reverted if the enemy is killed and allowed to respawn. Local persistence The final category of persistence is local persistence, which refers to changes that can be reverted simply by moving a certain distance away from the location of the change, or in some cases, by pointing the camera away. The main example of this type of persistence is killing certain enemies (such as Mini Goombas).